The lives of Edinnie and Jam
by gholtlarmywivesflashpointlover
Summary: This is a story that i created but i don't own Flashpoint or any of the characters in this story. If i did Flashpoint would still be on the air and there would be new episodes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the couples Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan, Ed Lane and Winnie Camden. I love the couple Sam and Jules on the show but I wanted Flashpoint to put Ed Lane and Winnie Camden as a couple on the show. So here is my first Fanfiction!

At the station, Sam and Jules walk in the SRU Headquarters hand-in-hand, it was the day after their wedding and Jules was 6 months pregnant also, Ed and Winnie walk into HQ together and the whole team looked up from what they were doing. Soon after Winnie got to her desk after kissing Ed, she called "Team One, hot call suit up."

Greg said to Winnie on the intercom, "What do we got Winnie?" just after the team got in their SUVs.

Winnie responded to Greg with, "boss we got 2 shot hostages and the man won't back down, he speaks a foreign language." "Thanks Winnie", Greg responds. Then not long after they got to the scene Greg turns to Jules "Jules I want you to be in the truck with Spike, Wordy and Ed you set up a sniper perch, Leah, Sam, and Lewis you guys stay here and be my back up negotiators. Team, remember what we are supposed to do?" The team responds with "yes boss, Keep the Peace", and with that the team got into their assigned spots while Greg tried to talk the gun men down. Jules then steps out of the truck to talk to the boss and all of a sudden the gunman starts shooting at them and Jules goes back in the truck just as Sam shoots the gunman. After the call Team One goes back to HQ and decide to do the briefing that they do after every call. Greg says, "We all did good today and a good job to Sam for making the decision to neutralize the subject due to him shooting at us and almost hitting one of our own." The team claps as Jules kisses Sam. And the whole team says "good work".

That night (January 17, 2013), Jules was feeling sharp pains in her stomach so her and Sam went to the hospital. Sam calls the team to let them know what was going on.


	2. The Surprise

When Jules and Sam get to the hospital, they go into the room to have Jules get looked at. The doctor says "Jules Braddock are you ready to look at your baby to see what's wrong?" Jules looks at Sam and they both say "yes we do." So after they say that the doctor puts the gel on Jules stomach and starts to look for the baby. "Aw here it is", she says. Jules and Sam smile at their baby. The doctor just then says she is getting two heart beats instead of one. Jules asks "you're hearing mine and the baby's right?" Jules looks at Sam. "No", the doctor says "in that case I am hearing three and that means you are having twins!" Jules and Sam look at each other and then at the doctor, "omg I am so happy right now". The doctor goes out to make a prescription note for prenatal vitamins and to get the ultrasound pictures. Jules and Sam wipe of her belly with the napkins just as the doctor comes back in and says "I've just looked at your chart again but closer this time and I notice you had two pregnancies before this one. So you know what to do right?" Jules says "yes we have a 8 year old daughter and a 3 year old son, I defiantly know what to do." The doctor smiles and says "that's good just stop off at the receptionist desk and set up an appointment for next month, oh and you are 5 months pregnant not 6." As Jules is walking out she says thank you to the doctor and walks to the receptionist's desk and sets an appointment for February 17 then goes to drop of the prescription. When they get home they find Aidan watching Author with his Aunt Winnie and Uncle Spike, Aiden runs up to Jules and Sam then gives them a big hug then goes back to watching his show. Amber Mackenzie Braddock (who is 8) came down to hug them. Winnie and Spike leave after saying bye to Amber and Aiden. After they left Jules and Sam showed their kids the ultrasound pictures and said they were going to be having two new family members. Aiden said, "Mummy, Daddy where are they?" Jules replies saying that they are in her stomach so Aiden thought she ate them, Jules, Sam, and amber tries not to laugh when Aiden said that. Amber says that she is very excited and Jules tells her that they all are. Jules also tells Aiden that they were put in her stomach by magic and then Jules and Sam puts Aiden and Amber to bed and go to bed themselves.


End file.
